Cave (Video Game)
This cave is a location featured in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season Four''. Pre-Apocalypse This cave was most likely explored to an extent before but there doesn't seem to be any sign of human interference throughout the cave suggesting it may have not been visited too frequently. Post-Apocalypse "Take Us Back" After managing to slightly outpace a herd, Clementine, Alvin Jr. and Tennessee locate a cave and decide to enter it in order to escape the herd. If James had survived the previous episode, he appears outside of the cave states that he saw bloodlust in AJ's eyes as he killed Lilly. Through the cramped confines of the entrance, the walkers are temporarily unable to follow them when two of them accidentally enter at the same time and block the rest. Clementine scours the cave and finds the necessary items to make a torch without the help of her lost lighter. With the fire enabling her to see through the cave, she notes another passageway on the other side of a stream too treacherous to swim across. She is able to push a log into the water and allow it to be caught by a few outcropping stones, creating a makeshift bridge for them to cross. The walkers make it into the cave and attack them, causing Clementine to send the others across the bridge while she uses the torch to fend off the herd. If James had been killed by Lilly, his zombified corpse enters the cave with the rest of the herd, freezing AJ still and forcing Clementine to rescue him. AJ calls for her to cross the bridge when he reaches the other side, causing her to use the log before it gets carried away by the water. The herd is stopped at the water, unable to follow them. With the torch in hand, Clementine leads the others down the passageway, but they come to a halt at an intersection with several other passageways that could lead out of the cave. Clementine sets the torch down as they decide which way to go. If James survived the previous episode: James places his hand on Clementine's shoulder, only to throw her to the ground and grab AJ, attempting to leave with him in tow. He threatens to hurt Clementine if she follows him, but AJ escapes from James's grasp and slices his hand open with a rock. Infuriated that Clementine had allowed the boy to become a killer, James demands to know if this was what Clementine had wanted. Tennessee backs away as the two appear to be preparing to fight the other, but AJ shocks both of them when he proclaims that he had enjoyed killing Lilly. Clementine and James each try to get him to change his mind, but AJ stubbornly refutes that "anyone who tries to hurt" them should be killed. He recites Clementine's teachings to her and questions how he had failed to follow them. James begs her to convince him to not become what he had once been as a Whisperer, but her attempts fail to satisfy him, making him attack again. James tries one final time to make AJ understand that he does not have to be a killer to survive in this world, but Clementine steps between them and rejects his philosophy. AJ tells Clementine that he won't allow himself to enjoy killing anyone else and asks for her trust to hold a gun and know when to use it. Clementine can either allow him to have it or tell him that he is not ready to be able to recognize when he has to use it. A gust of wind from outside of the cave indicates to them which way was the exit, but walkers begin stalking in from a different path. (Determinant) Depending on how Clementine told James that she could not accept his philosophy, James will either remain behind to fight the walkers or make his way down a different path to find his own way out. If James was killed in the previous episode: AJ watches James's zombified corpse from the other side of the stream. Clementine tries to get him to focus, but he quietly states that he had looked into James's eyes and realized that James did not recognize him, making him conclude that James had been wrong and that there weren't any people still inside of the walkers. Clementine places her hand on his shoulder, but he angrily pushes her to the ground. He demands to know why she had stopped him from killing Lilly, but her explanation only confuses and infuriates him further. He brings up what she had done to Abel and to the raiders on the boat if she killed any of them. Calming, AJ apologizes to her and admits that he was still scared of losing her too. AJ resolves to kill anyone that tried to hurt her, recalling what she had told him about his killing of Marlon. Clementine can try to tell him that she does not approve of his decision, but he remains steadfast and decides that he wants to become a "firefighter," or a protector of his friends. AJ tells Clementine that he won't allow himself to enjoy killing anyone else and asks for her trust to hold a gun and know when to use it. Clementine can either allow him to have it or tell him that he is not ready to be able to recognize when he has to use it. A gust of wind from outside of the cave indicates to them which way was the exit. The following is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices: '''Clementine, AJ and Tennessee escape the cave and emerge in the forest, the wind blowing out the torch. Collectibles * '''Calypso Cauliflower: This can be found in the cave near a walker's corpse next to the stream. * Crystal: This can be found near the log that Clementine uses to get her, AJ, Tenn, and James ''(Determinant) ''across the stream. Appearances Video Game Season 4 * "Take Us Back" Trivia * If Clementine looks at the river twice a walker on a lifesaver will float pass her. Category:Video Game Locations